marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Baboon (Earth-616)
One of those Experiments begat as super intelligent baboon whom served him begrudgingly, as the bad doctor regularly abused him for his failures. In retaliation he secretly worked on a virus that would kill mankind while leaving siminas like himself unharmed, eventually convincing two of the Red Ghosts super apes to join him in his genocidal vengeance. They would all be stopped by the untimely arrival of Storm, Black Panther and the rest of the X-Men moments after he'd tossed the virus off the roof. New Management Eventually he'd end up back in the services of the humans he hated so much for creating him. This time he would act as the technical specialist of N'Jadaka whom would act as the puppet monarch of the U.S. while he staked a takeover of Wakanda by first commandeering its rival nation of Niganda. Through his help Killmonger was able to come off as a hero and leader through the Baboon's mechinations of his previous handlers technologies, which he'd used to force evolve other animals into a private militia/present threat he could use to project his idol worship. Even developing specialized technology that enabled both him and the latter to entrap and utilize the unique constitution of Spectrum for their own personal gain when the latter was sent to rein him in. As a contingent of wakandan soldiers led by Zuri had come to the source of the force field technology which bound and trapped Monica, the Baboon boasted his device Force Field Device. Which shields him, Niganda and whomever else he so chooses while also returning fire through the same tech apparatus that siphoned off Spectrum's energy. When the former managed to free herself from her confinement, he seemingly disappears into thin air before anyone could detain him. | Powers = Psionics: Part of the genetic tempering he under went by his creator gave him a slew of psychic abilities, powers of which he either had grated to his genetics or developed with time and practice. * Pains testings gave the Baboon the ability to hypnotize people through ocular contact. * Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. * Invisibility: Zuri claimed he just vanished after Ms. Rambeau freed herself. | Abilities = * Genius Intelligence: The genetic experiments that the cruel geneticist conducted on the Mutant Baboon gifted him with a super simian intelligence. Smart enough to speak fluent human language and articulate his thoughts towards a great many scientific fields; such as genetics, psychology and engineering. Being smart enough to conduct his own technological and biological research in order to conduct the practices of Paine and Kragoff in order to fashion Killmonger's secret army or create a human tailored genetic weapon meant to wipe out humanity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Mental Deficiency: For all his acquired acumen, the experimentation that made him hyper intelligent was far from perfect. The Mutant Baboon cannot process his newfound reason well enough to count numerical precision or remember where he misplaced his doomsday experiments. * Ability Disruption: The mutant's Baboon's hypnotic powers are rendered inert when something obscures his vision. As his hypnotic powers can only take effect when one makes eye contact with him. | Equipment = A-1 Force-Field Technology: Able to design and commandeer advanced technological application which could deflect, bind and trap a high-powered metahuman such as Pulsar with relative ease. * Barrier Manipulation: The Mutant Baboon designed it so he could project and placate an energy bubble most anywhere and any place he or Killmonger wished it to be. Even controlling their shape and size at will. * Laser Emission: Within his lab he'd developed a beam cannon array with which to launch energized volleys at his enemies with. | Transportation = | Weapons = Meta-Virus: The Baboon developed a human killing super virus that could potentially murder all life on earth other than apes and monkeys like himself.(Formerly) | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Force Field Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Simian Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Paine Experiment Category:Hypnosis Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Invisibility Category:Telekinesis